


五次吉鲁发现自己犯了错，一次没有

by angelajang



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelajang/pseuds/angelajang





	五次吉鲁发现自己犯了错，一次没有

*** 

 

奥利维尔·吉鲁是何许人也？  
根据他本人的说法，那是一个完美得不应该出现在人间，生于世上简直明珠暗投，的美男子。（此处应有画外音：我无法改变我的完美。  
根据他室友梅苏特·厄齐尔的说法：那个逗比发胶男。（此处附带一个白眼。）  
奥利维尔·发胶不离手·自恋狂·颜好身材正·吉鲁，遇到了他自从三个月前入行当GV男优后最大的职业危机。  
三个月前给他面试，给他无数承诺，给他入行后各种美好展望的面试官，跑路了。而他的新主管，面无表情的告诉他，由于他的尺寸过于惊人，公司里没有愿意和他搭档，给他做受的同事。所以，自己躺平撸，还是自己躺平被艹，二选一。  
（吉鲁的20cm小兄弟：怪我咯。）  
吉鲁无奈之下，选择了前者。

 

**********

1.

当吉鲁和他的同乡兼损友们聚会抱怨这事的时候，他们都很不给面子的满桌爆笑。  
科斯切尔尼笑得最猖狂，无法控制地用力捶桌，桌上的啤酒都快洒了。  
洛里斯用意味深长的眼神看了他一眼，向他举起酒杯，“来喝酒。”  
吉鲁觉得这么多年的友谊走到了尽头。怒把酒杯里的啤酒，一饮而尽。

梅苏特·厄齐尔是一个午夜电台节目主持人。   
所谓的午夜节目，一般都是播一下缠绵哀怨的音乐啊，接听一下寂寞的失眠少妇们的电话，听听她们诉苦啊，当她们说到动情哭得稀里哗啦的时候，说一下场面话安慰安慰她们啊……  
厄齐尔声音虽然低沉，但说话语调像猫咪一样轻柔软萌，有时候还会开个无伤大雅的玩笑，居然还颇得失眠寂寞空虚冷少妇们喜爱，节目电话一直不断。  
所以在这种情况下，接线生格纳布里说有个男人打电话进来，厄齐尔愣了一秒，马上想是不是最近电话里调戏的姐姐阿姨们的老公上来闹场子了。   
电话接通，声音意外的熟悉，虽然有点大舌头。  
“我要给我亲爱的室友，主持人梅苏特，念一篇文章，表达一下我的爱意……”  
尼玛吉鲁。  
“啊，梅苏特！我的生命之光，欲望之火！”  
厄齐尔白眼都快翻到看不见黑眼珠了。  
“我的罪恶，我的灵魂。梅苏特。舌尖向上，分三步，从上颚往下轻轻落在牙齿上。梅，苏，特。”  
厄齐尔这边没有挂电话的权限，他只好示意格纳布里赶紧挂掉电话，格纳布里在一边笑的贼欢腾，没理。那边传来翻页的声音……  
“我想念你嘴唇的味道，当我和你的唇接触的时候，它们总是在轻轻颤抖；我想念你的皮肤，当我吻向它们的时候，它们战栗的反应简直可爱的不得了；我想念你的双腿，尤其是它们缠绕着我，不让我离开的时候……”  
不不不，厄齐尔想，我没有和你做过啊！  
还有就是，有没有搞错，这虽然是午夜节目，但是直接念N18内容合适吗？！  
格纳布里看着他笑的更欢了，简直就在接线台前面打滚。  
厄齐尔深呼吸一口气，强行把电话通道调到最小声，开麦：“这位先生您好，您喝多了难受吧？”  
电话通道里隐隐约约传来：“我没醉！”  
很好，你房间的门没有了，准备再装一遍吧。厄齐尔看了一下时间，再忍一分钟就要切广告了，很好，天助我也。  
厄齐尔无视电话通道里的吉鲁念得震天响的小黄文，开始说，“我有一个室友，平时欲求不满多了，大家看，憋太狠就是这样，不好不好。这样吧，我们先休息一下，待会儿广告回来，我们分享更多的故事。”  
然后切歌，进广告。  
广告期间厄齐尔把麦关掉后，四下一看，发现格纳布里畏罪潜逃。

厄齐尔回到家，吉鲁不在。厄齐尔把他床上的枕头被子全部塞了臭袜子。  
打开电脑看节目留言板，有人把节目录下来上传公共留言板了，那人署名LOLO。  
很好，科斯切尔尼，我要告诉你男朋友。厄齐尔咬牙切齿打电话给学长默特萨克，让他赶紧把科斯切尔尼和躲在他们那里的吉鲁送回来。

*****

 

2.

为什么吉鲁和厄齐尔是室友？这个问题追溯到厄齐尔刚来伦敦的时候。   
厄齐尔的大学学长，社团前任骨干，默特萨克在把这个小学弟拐带来伦敦后就专注虐狗疏于管教，住在默特萨克家客房不够半个月，厄齐尔不堪默特萨克和科斯切尔尼天天秀恩爱，想要搬出去住。然后科斯切尔尼说，这么巧，我朋友那里有一个空房间出组。  
厄齐尔就这样开始了不靠谱的合租生活。  
例如早上下班回家的时候发现合租者睡错床，例如常年被法国帮+胳膊肘往外拐的同胞默特萨克调戏，例如大早上刚睡着没多久就被吉鲁“苍天啊为什么没有零号看上我嗷嗷嗷为什么~~”的哭嚎吵醒等等等等。  
又例如今天。  
今天本来风平浪静，厄齐尔准时上班，没有骚扰电话和【男性】表白电话打进来，和姐姐们聊聊感情问题不亦乐乎。聊累了，抓起今天从家里带来的CD，放一首歌，给自己休息一下喝口水。  
直到格纳布里又开始狂笑，难道吉鲁又打电话过来念小黄文？厄齐尔不明所以的看着他，他赶紧指着厄齐尔的监听耳机，示意厄齐尔自己带上听。  
Shit。  
一戴上耳机，就是【男人】粗重的喘气声，还有嗯嗯啊啊的声音，吓得他赶紧切广告。  
自己什么时候把基佬片当做CD带过来的？！

吉鲁今天很冤，比窦娥还冤。  
但是既然锅砸到了面前，就只好接住背好。  
他真的不是故意把自己的作品集和厄齐尔的工作用唱片混在一起的。  
两天前他给厄齐尔安利自己出道以来第一张作品集，（厄齐尔：撸了大半年才撸出了60分钟，纸巾都浪费掉几大卷），厄齐尔不以为意敷衍着说好的好的你先放着退下吧。然后吉鲁就把自己珍贵的作品集，就放在了碟片架上……  
总之吉鲁他也不想的，被厄齐尔钻心剜骨的凌厉眼刀伤到的宝宝很委屈。 

***** 

 

3.

厄齐尔发现科斯切尔尼特别特别特别喜欢利用吉鲁来整他。  
大概是喜欢看到厄齐尔暴跳如雷本来想揍一顿吉鲁然而却又无可奈何的表情？厄齐尔虽然被坑无数次，还真没有动手揍过吉鲁，因为他知道，揍一只哈士奇是没用的。  
段子云，你因为随地大小便而揍一只智商正常的狗狗，狗狗会知道不能在这里大小便。而如果因为随地大小便而揍一只哈士奇，它就知道——大小便是不对的。  
更何况是一只比自己高十几公分比自己壮一圈，颜值不错那啥还真的挺大的哈士奇。  
为什么加上“真的”？厄齐尔是打死不会告诉我们他后来把吉鲁作品集真看了一遍的事的。  
更何况，他看过的吉鲁的毁三观的东西根本不止这一个，也不差这一个。  
那是一次厄齐尔在无聊在电子书网站浏览，想找漫画看的时候，他看到了一个杂志的封面。  
那是一本同志杂志，吉鲁是封面男模，穿着一件紧身的男士连体泳衣，加上他油的能反光的发胶头，满身鼓鼓囊囊的肌肉，发达的体毛……厄齐尔很不厚道的想到了裹着塑料保鲜纸的红薯。这红薯躺在泳池边上，微笑着，一脸陶醉的表情，一只手放在下腹，顺着那只手的方向，连体泳衣下那个位置鼓起的一大泡让人浮想联翩。  
封面配词：I can't change that I am gorgeous.  
厄齐尔在电脑前笑了一个下午，漫画都忘了看。  
他把这个杂志下载了下来，封面高清打印了两份，贴在吉鲁的房门上。一左一右，守护家宅平安。

后来厄齐尔发现吉鲁看到自己房门上的门神的时候，居然没有感觉不好意思，而是用非常欣赏的眼神视奸了自己的照片长达2分钟。  
法国人的自恋真是太可怕了，厄齐尔想。  
“噢！梅苏特！你太有眼光了，谢谢你帮我把这照片打印出来！”哈士奇一把抱住厄齐尔，“你一定也很喜欢这张图对吧？我还有本样刊，送给你！”  
“好好好，你先从我身上下来……诶？”  
后来这本杂志就放在厄齐尔书柜顶，一直没有动过。

******

 

4.

三观毁多了，厄齐尔也懒得把碎得捡不起来的它捡起来补补了，反正只要不靠谱的吉鲁和他继续合租下去，厄齐尔总会有大开眼界的时候。  
不过厄齐尔也没想过搬出去，毕竟自己刚来伦敦人生地不熟的，像这么好条件的房子不好找，更不用说还需要能接受自己日夜颠倒的作息和性向的室友了。  
看一只没头脑的哈士奇在打滚不是也挺欢乐的么，厄齐尔心想。  
某天中午，厄齐尔在半梦半醒之间，梦见自己成为一个影星，身处片场，在和他最喜欢的影星齐达内对戏，戏的内容厄齐尔已经不太能回忆起来了，只记得Rolling后厄齐尔自己小鹿乱撞的心和满场的粉红泡泡，然后听到了一声大喊“CUT！”。  
接着他发现，这句Cut并不是在梦境里的，是从隔壁传来的。他被隔壁传来的这句话，打断了美梦，吵醒了。  
尼玛吉鲁。

隔壁好像还不止吉鲁一个人，还有另外几个自己不认识的男人的声音。厄齐尔刚准备起身的时候，隔壁又忽然安静了下来 。  
接着是某种电动马达打开的声音，以及……  
厄齐尔有点崩溃。   
披上衣服，厄齐尔尽量让自己打开门和走路的声音轻到负无限。  
比较现场观摩【哔——】小视频拍摄现场本身就很尴尬了，万一被拍到镜头里面呢，那就尴尬得很日狗了。  
万一以后自己五湖四海间的哪个损友看到吉鲁的Solo小黄片里面有个熟悉的身影，给自己发来贺电或者朋友间传阅有福同享，那就尴尬到生不如死，还不如让厄齐尔自挂东南枝。   
所以本来这事厄齐尔应该假装不知道，缩在房里偷笑就好了。   
然而好奇心会杀猫，也会虐鱼。  
厄齐尔成功躲过了所有人的注意力，偷偷溜出去，拍摄了一段小视频，火速分享给默特萨克，不一会，科斯切尔尼回了一张群组截图。

【Lolo：……噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈看这个  
Francis：……卧槽瞎狗眼  
Lori：……已存  
MatD：……】

厄齐尔觉得今天真是个阳光明媚的日子，让人心情特别好那种。

 

******

5.

（这就是一个为了能让吉鲁啪啪打我脸而搞的段子。）  
吉鲁问厄齐尔：你觉得我的作品如何？  
老司机厄齐尔沉默地思考了一阵子，斟酌着开口：“如果是我的话，看了一遍是给你面子，然后就看不下去了。”  
“为什么？！”愤怒的哈士奇依然觉得自己作品是那么完美。  
“我打个比方吧，我们假设观众不是在看Gay片，是在看一场球赛。所有工作人员都做得特别好，票务完美，灯光完美，草坪完美，比赛激烈，然而只有一个问题，前锋射门只打飞机。偶然一次可以接受，然而次次都如此，就是场坑爹到要退钱的比赛，这个前锋也应该滚蛋，教练也要引咎辞职了。”  
“……”  
“我再打个比喻，如果把制作Gay片看做是制造其他消耗品，嗯，例如烙饼吧，这么多工作人员当师傅把饼烙好了，结果送到口中的前一秒，bia的一下，饼掉地上了，还每次都这样，谁要这家饼店的货哦！”  
“……”  
“再加上，你这样每次出作品都是撸，只会给人留下你要是真搞了也只能送牛奶到家门口的不良印象。”  
“呜呜呜我要找零号！”  
……厄齐尔心想，其实我是想劝你干脆当个零号的。但是看着吉鲁沮丧的脸忽然有点说不出口。

******

 

And...【The Special One！】

厄齐尔准备上班的时候，发现吉鲁开着震耳欲聋的夜店迪斯科舞曲，把客厅里的顶灯开关快速的开了关了开，开关开关开关……闪得快瞎了。  
……为什么不直接去夜店啊？我推荐几家给你好不好？  
吉鲁一刻没停，告诉厄齐尔，他要拍的新片是发生在夜店里的，在里面有点剧情，他只是在提前热身找找感觉。  
厄齐尔翻了个白眼，说我刚好晚上休息，来，带你去体验下。  
他们去了伦敦人气最旺的一家Gay bar，厄齐尔特别自豪的说这是我朋友带我来过很多次的，我可熟了。  
然而吉鲁和老司机厄齐尔瞬间就被人隔开了，吉鲁只好郁闷的在吧台边上，点了杯酒。  
震耳欲聋的电子乐响起来的时候，吉鲁觉得自己该跟着人群一起High起来，于是他放下了酒，走到了舞池里面。虽然人群里面没有找到厄齐尔，但是吉鲁也逐渐进入了节奏，兴致上来了，就跟着音乐各种扭腰，甩头，毫无章法的乱跳舞，忘掉了拘束，放肆的摆动着身体。  
一首歌后又接着一首，终于跳累了，吉鲁意犹未尽的走出舞池，他想，他明白为什么人们喜欢夜店了。  
“我，King Giourd，喜欢Club！”他傻笑着喊，不知道身边的人有没有听到，不过Who cares？他笑的很开怀。

然后他看到了厄齐尔。  
坐在角落里安静的厄齐尔。  
坐在角落里，拿着一杯饮料，微笑着安静的看着自己，看着人群的厄齐尔。  
所以他是习惯了置身事外的角度，当一个观察者吗？吉鲁忽然觉得，厄齐尔单薄的身影，那么沉静而温柔，还有点超然，但更多的却是孤单。  
那么一瞬间，吉鲁觉得他想要给厄齐尔一个大大的拥抱，尽管他看起来不需要。

在他大脑还没来得及理清楚是什么情况的时候，他已经走到厄齐尔面前，双手抱住了他的腰，搂住他，倾身亲吻了下去。  
厄齐尔一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，本来就大的眼睛又多出了一层眼皮，连抬头纹都一层层荡起涟漪。可是厄齐尔没有推开吉鲁，顺从得像一只小猫咪，连挣扎都没有。  
唇舌交缠之间，厄齐尔的薄唇的触感柔软而湿润，像是春季里盛开的花。吉鲁满足的感到对方在自己耳边的呼吸变得急促，厄齐尔的双手也无意识的抱紧了他。吉鲁稍微拉开了他们身体之间的距离，厄齐尔呼吸仍未平整，耳廓有点发红，然而他看着吉鲁的时候，眼神却俏皮而明亮。  
真是庆幸这时候不需要被“去你家还是我家”“你家在哪里”的问题打断呢。  
一路上他们没有说话，以最快的速度回到了家，在开门的一瞬间，厄齐尔把吉鲁带进门，手上用力一推关上门，小嘴就纠缠上了吉鲁。

倒在床上的时候是厄齐尔主动的，他如同一只发情的小兽，凶悍又直接。把吉鲁半推半引导的让他躺在自己的床上，自己也一刻不停，爬上来就隔着裤子抓上了吉鲁的小弟弟，揉了起来。看着手上那包以肉眼可见速度鼓起来的东西，厄齐尔无意识的舔了舔嘴唇。他扒下了吉鲁的裤子，俯身舔了起来。  
吉鲁Solo倒是干的多，但是被人这样饿虎扑食还是少有的，“梅苏特……”他叫着厄齐尔的名字，然后厄齐尔一吸顶端，“ah fuck……”吉鲁爽得完全忘了自己刚想说什么。刚反应过来，厄齐尔已经脱掉了他们两个人的裤子，在小心的给自己的后穴上润滑剂。  
“梅苏特你确定要这样？你可能会很疼……”吉鲁忍不住确认了一遍。  
回答他的是厄齐尔式的白眼，“快过来帮忙！”禁欲太久扩张有点艰难的厄齐尔都快气哭了。废话，那啥这么大，不搞一次试试太可惜了好吗！暗示多少回了，吉鲁这哈士奇依然不解风情，早知道带他来夜店能触发开关，就不用这么辛苦了，厄齐尔想。  
吉鲁连忙遵命，让厄齐尔掰开自己双腿躺好，手指粘上润滑，抹在入口上，那个窄窄的入口亮晶晶的一张一翕，像是准备好了随时要进行吞吐工作一样，说不出的诱人。厄齐尔被吉鲁盯着那里，脸刷的就红了。“看什么啦，要上快上。”厄齐尔不耐烦的说。  
“嘿你现在开始不好意思了，刚才明明还很主动的。”吉鲁很得意，手指用力在厄齐尔穴口一按，稍稍戳了一点进去，厄齐尔按耐不住的呻吟了一声。  
当两根手指塞进去的时候，内部的酥痒和空虚感汹涌袭来，让厄齐尔忍不住扭动了起来，身体扭动的时候很快吉鲁碰到了他的敏感点，让他后穴止不住的夹紧，抑制不住的呻吟也从嘴边溢出。感觉上来了厄齐尔简直无法忍受，他后背不断的蹭着床单，他的勃起硬的发疼，前端不断流出液体。  
吉鲁想了一下觉得还是再拓张一下比较靠谱，就又加上了一根手指，厄齐尔有些吃痛，不过大脑已经被快感接管无瑕他顾，轻微的痛感反而感觉更加刺激。等手指可以缓慢抽插的时候，厄齐尔已经双眼通红，轻轻一按都抖得像风中的叶子。  
吉鲁吻一下厄齐尔的小腹，然后快速的给自己的小兄弟穿上衣服，撸了点油，快速撸了几下，就提枪上阵了。  
“操……”痛死了，厄齐尔感觉自己里面快要裂了，又痛又爽整个人都快飞起来，就像在云端中被撕裂的感觉。厄齐尔整个人挺起了腰一下子夹紧了后穴，手抓住吉鲁的手臂，双脚绷得紧紧的。妈的，再也不能这样冒进了，他想。  
“梅苏特……”吉鲁也被夹得痛得龇牙咧嘴，“你，你先放松好不好。”  
都怪你！一点也不好！厄齐尔想着，但还是努力平复原先沉重急促的呼吸，放松下来等待甬道慢慢适应入侵者的size。灯光下通红的眼眶，茫然的眼神，因为情欲而留下的泪水和额头冒出的汗滴居然把这人衬得娇媚可爱。吉鲁看着有点失神。  
“梅苏特，我让你见识一下法国男人……”保持着下方的连接不动，弯下腰去亲吻厄齐尔的光洁的额，泛红的眼角，笔挺的鼻，最后一把攫取住那两片小巧的唇瓣，肉刃长驱直入。  
“呜……”厄齐尔好不容易刚平顺的呼吸又被吉鲁的舌搅乱了，吉鲁的那活儿又开始缓慢的抽插，研磨着。痛死了，厄齐尔吸气，可是痛的时候那种酥麻的感觉，还有大脑里面充斥的快感又回来了，可是还是不够，里面还是很空，想要更多，他不安分的扭着身体，故意缩了几下后穴。  
然后他如愿迎来了一波直接凶狠的冲刺，吉鲁先是一下子一捅到底，然后毫不留情的抽出大部分，再冲进去……循环往复。厄齐尔随着节奏一下下的颠簸，感觉自己被撞得头皮发麻，那东西都快要被顶到肺里了，毫无招架之力，只能用力抓住吉鲁手臂，喘息着浪叫着。  
“呼……操，快一点，啊……”厄齐尔觉得自己的后面已经撑到了极限，痛觉不断刺激着他，所以意识还在，只是在跟随着体内的那根粗柄在浮浮沉沉，体内的酥麻感和疼痛感像潮汐一般交替上涌，身体完全被支配，脑子里一团浆糊完。快感积聚在体内，然而时不时因为吉鲁毫无章法毫无节奏的攻击而褪去一些，慢慢的又再来一波，又褪去……他忍不住哭了出声，大滴大滴的泪水滚落，前面的茎体硬挺着，神经一再绷紧，厄齐尔觉得自己是满满张开的弓，无法收回，再也无法承受这毫无章法的，原始的，直接的运动。  
高潮来得如潮般汹涌，厄齐尔张着嘴无声尖叫着，双腿不自觉夹紧，后穴绞着吉鲁的大兄弟一阵抽搐痉挛，前面无法控制地喷射出白色液体，溅在小腹和胸口，也溅在了吉鲁身上。  
吉鲁慢了下来，看着厄齐尔闭着眼睛无意识地往自己的身上蹭，下面完全接纳了自己，然后一下下吐出自己的根部，觉得心神荡漾。  
他固定住厄齐尔不安分的身体，慢慢的又把自己的兄弟再次送进去那个温暖潮湿之地。厄齐尔刚高潮过后的身体颤抖着接受了吉鲁，整个人又酸又软，还没缓过来就被吉鲁的新一波进攻切割得支离破碎，整个人后仰着，随着吉鲁的动作软绵绵的晃动，混着气音，发出小声的，含混不清的喘息还是惊叫声。吉鲁的戳刺缓慢又深入，一点点的碾压侵占着厄齐尔的理智，前端又充血翘起了，厄齐尔左手无意识地放在下面，有一下没一下的玩弄着自己的性器。  
“不要了……不要了……啊……”厄齐尔哀求着，然而吉鲁箭在弦上哪里管他说了什么，反而又开始了新一轮的狂轰，厄齐尔只觉得自己被撞得飞起，床也在猛烈晃动，很快身体又再次被唤醒，感觉自己即将攀上高峰，厄齐尔干脆用了夹紧了肠道，把吉鲁也拉下马。果然吉鲁快速用力再捅几下之后，一下子顶到厄齐尔小洞的最里面，把精液全数交出。而厄齐尔，在这样一波刺激下，也再次射精。  
吉鲁保持着停留在厄齐尔的体内一阵才慢慢把肉棒抽出，下床扔掉保险套，回头看到厄齐尔已经一脸困倦地睡过去了。灯光下哭红的双颊显得让人怜爱，吉鲁亲吻轻轻抿着的薄唇，替他擦拭下身，替他盖上被子，吉鲁想了想，自己也钻进被窝里。  
关了灯，吉鲁感觉到一双手从背后环在自己胸前。

 

——End——


End file.
